The truth is revealed
by JazzieLouise
Summary: After an argument between Danny and Sam, She goes home puts on her stereo and the truth is finally revealed on how she really feels. Little does she know that someone is listening... Hidden from her sight...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom and unfortunately never will, likewise to any of the song's that I use in this fan fiction.

**Song: **Taylor swift you belong with me. (Awesome song! It's one of my favourite's!)

The truth is revealed

"What's it got to do with you, anyway?" Danny shouted at me, as his eyes flashed a dangerous neon green.

"Why can't you see that she's just using you Danny, to get back at Dash?" I countered back. "Seriously, why can't you see that?"

Tucker tried to calm us down.

"Guy's chill out, there's no need to shout at each other like this!"

Danny turned on Tucker, "Tucker just stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you!" He turned back on me, "Sam, why don't you just butt out of my personal life and accept the fact that Paulina may actually like me!"

"But that's the problem, Danny she doesn't, she's just using you! Why can't you see that?"

Danny's eyes glowed a very dangerous green, and a low growl escaped his lips.

"I don't even know why I'm standing here listening to this! I really don't know why I'm friends with you sometimes!"

"Fine." I said, and with that I stormed off. I'm so glad it's Friday, I thought to myself as I rounded the last bend, and looked up at my mansion of a house. Which I then realized I would have all to myself until Monday, since my parents were out abroad, on yet another business trip.

Well sort of anyway, my parents still don't trust me so they've sent my grandmother over to look after me. I'm fifteen not five. I sighed, well the good thing is she won't actually get here till Saturday afternoon at the earliest.

So at least I can get some peace before she gets here. I walked up to the huge solid oak door, pulled out my keys and let myself in.

I dragged myself up the stairs and flopped down upon my huge four poster bed. Without my permission my mind began to run through the argument that me and Danny had had earlier. As I remembered it a lone tear slid down my cheek and I turned over onto my side.

And was face to face with the picture that I kept on my bedside table. It was a picture of me, Danny, and Tucker, taken about two years back. More tears slid down my cheeks and I turned back over again onto my back.

After five more minutes of the argument repeating itself in my head, I had had enough and decided to get up off of my bed, I lifted up my mattress and reached under it for my midnight black diary. I pulled my keys out of my combat boots and unlocked the lock that I had previously put on it.

Next I walked over to my stereo and opened up my CD case and flicked through it until I finally found a CD that I felt like listening to. I put it in and turned it on.

The lyrics to a song I didn't know started to play, and I sat down on my bed, picked up my diary and a pen and wrote today's date in it.

My mind without my permission yet again ran through the argument, as the song ended and another one began to play.

"Your on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about something that

You said

'cause she doesn't get your humour

Like I do."

My mind drifted back to our last school dance when that shallow little witch used Danny to make Dash jealous, when it backfired in her face, she had a go at Danny for no apparent reason and said that it was all his fault.

The day after that she phoned him to have, yet another go at him, and said that they were through, then after breaking his heart she hung up.

I sighed, "Danny, why can't you see that the same things only going to happen again? She hasn't changed and she never will, I just don't want to see you get hurt again like you did last time." I sighed again.

"I'm in the room it's a typical

Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like and she'll

Never know your story like I do"

My thought's went back to that fateful day, all those months ago, to the day of the accident.

"Paulina will never know you like I do Danny, why can't you see that? Why can't you see that she's not in love with the _**real **_you she only likes your phantom side, and she'll never know your story like I do. As for me I cared about you, Danny, even before the accident, after that it just got worse, and my feeling's for you began to weave themselves deeper and deeper into my soul."

"But she wears short skirts I wear

T-shirts she's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find what

You're looking for has been

Here the whole time."

"Sometimes I really do wish that you would just wake up, and finally see that what you're looking for won't be found with Paulina or anyone else. What you want has been here, Danny, with me the whole time. I just wish that my dreams would come true so that you could finally see that."

Another tear slid down my cheek and landed on top of what I had just wrote, and the next part of the song began to play.

"If you could see that I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along so why

Can't you see you belong with me,

You belong with me"

At this verse a cascade of tears fell down my cheeks and onto the page, as I began to sob silently.

"If only you could see that I'm the only one who truly understands you, if only you could see that I've been standing right in front of the whole time. Why can't you see Danny, that you belong with me?"

"Walkin' the streets with you

And your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be"

Laughin' on a park bench,

Thinking to myself "hey isn't

This easy?"

And you've got a smile that

Could light up this whole

Town,

I haven't seen it in a while

Since she brought you

Down.

You say you're fine I know you

Better than that,

Hey whatcha' doing with

A girl like that?

My mind once again went back to our school dance, when that _selfish_ slut broke Danny's heart.

"I love it when you smile Danny, you have the most beautiful smile, it takes my breath away. I miss seeing it because I haven't seen it in a while, the last time I saw it was before that _shallow, selfish, slut _brought you down. You say you're okay but I know you better than that. I just don't want to see you in pain like that again. Because seeing you in pain, hurts me deeply inside"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head in the middle of them as my sobs grew more violent, and as the chorus of the song began to play again, I remembered all that the two of us had been through together the good and the bad.

"She wears high heels I

Wear sneakers, she's

Cheer captain and

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when

You wake up and find that

What you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one

Who understands you been here all

Along, so why can't you see,

You belong with me?"

"W-why can't you s-see that you and I belong together, D-Danny, everyone else can see that s-so why can't you?" I stuttered through my violent sobbing.

"Standing by and waiting at your

Back door all this time how

Could you not know

Baby you belong with me,

You belong with me."

"I've stood by you through t-thick and t-thin waiting for you to f -finally realize that all this time I've been here for you, waiting for you to finally see me. How c-could you not know I've been here all this t-time you belong with me."

"Oh, I remember you drive

Into my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes

You laugh when you know you're

About to cry."

"That night after _she_ hurt you, I remember you flew to my house, you were about to cry, you'll never know how much it hurt me, _killed _me inside, to see you suffering like that. I remember clearly how long it took me that night to repair you and finally make you feel better."

"And you tell me about your

Dreams think I know where you

Belong think I know it's

With me."

I've known you for a long time Danny and if I know one thing: It's that you belong with me, and I belong with you."

I got up off of my bed, and went and sat down on my window-sill as the sky opened up, and rain began to fall and as the next verse played.

"Can't you see that I'm the one

Who understands you, been here all along

So why can't you see,

You belong with me."

"Standing by and waiting at your

Backdoor, all this time how

Could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me."

My tears fell and hit the window-sill like the rain that was falling down outside, and hitting the pavement below.

"You belong with me, have you

Ever thought just maybe,

You belong with me,

You belong with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The truth revealed 

Chapter 2: Revealed part 2

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Danny Phantom and unfortunately never will. Neither do I own Robyn's song "Be mine." (I'm no where near talented enough)

The song ended and I looked across the road and saw a young couple, holding hands, completely oblivious to the pouring rain, as the next song started.

"It's a good thing tears never

Show in the pouring

Rain, as if a good thing ever can

Make up for all the pain.

There'd be no last chance or "promise

To never mess it up again.

I continued to watch the carefree couple. "I wish it could be like that with me and Danny, without all this pain and suffering between us. I wish you'd give me a chance to prove that I can make you happy."

"Just the sweet pain of watching

Your back.

As I'm watching you walk away."

I watched the smiling couple until they were out of my sight. "After the argument, and after I had stormed off, I turned back round to watch you go ghost and fly off. And it hurt me to realize what I had just done, as I watched you soar up into the cloudy grey sky, and out of sight."

"And now you're gone there's

Like an echo in my head.

And I remember every

Word you said."

My mind once again went back to the argument and It repeated itself through my mind like a broken record player.

"Now that I've gone and hurt you again, you're gone and there's this echo inside my head and I remember every word that you said. I can't get you off of my mind."

"It's a cruel thing you'll never

Know all the ways I tried."

"Over the years that we've known each other, I have tried so hard to get you to notice me, to drag you're attention away from the shallow little sluts. I've tried _so_ hard to get your focus on _**me. **_But every time I try I fail, and now I've driven you away. Now you'll never know all the ways I tried.

"It's a hard thing faking a

Smile when I feel like I'm falling

Apart inside."

"Whenever I've seen you with another girl, I've smiled. But the whole thing was just a big façade. The truth in reality, is that inside I felt like I was falling apart."

"And now you're gone there's like

An echo in my head and

I remember every word you said.

But you never were and you

Never will be

Mine

No you never were and you

Never will be

Mine."

"I guess now, I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you were never mine, and that you never will be. But no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get over you, I just can't get you off my mind. And deep down inside I know the reasons why, I care too deeply about you, I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go." I sighed and more tears fell down onto my T-shirt.

"For the first time there is

No mercy in your

Eyes."

"When your eyes glowed neon green earlier, I didn't show on the outside how terrified I was. I wasn't scared at the fact you looked extremely deadly. I was scared by the fact that your eyes were showing no mercy at all."

"And the cold wind is hitting

My face and you're gone,

And you're walkin' away

(away)

And I am helpless sometimes

Wishing's just no good

'cause you don't see me like I

Wish you would."

"I don't know what to do anymore. Because wishing's just no good, and I wish desperately every day and every night that you would see me like I _really _wish you would.

But no matter how hard I wish it's no use I'm helpless. Because you're still infatuated with that shallow little witch."

The rain began to ease off and show signs of stopping soon, but my tears didn't they continued to flow like there was no tomorrow.

"Because you never were and

You never will be mine.

No you never were and you never

Will be mine

There's a moment to seize

Every time that we meet but you

Always keep passing me by.

No you never where and

You never will be

Mine.

I saw you at the station, you had

Your arm around what's

Her name."

"When I saw you at the dance with Paulina you had you arm around her. And I wished that you could see and love me like you loved _her_. I wanted it so badly for you to wrap your arms around me instead. I guess that's the reason why I hate her so much. I hate what she can do to do you and I hate the fact that I don't have what she has."

"She had on that scarf I gave you

And you got down to

Tie her laces.

Because you never were

And you never

Will be mine

You looked happy, and that's great

(no you never were and

You never will

Be mine)"

"~I just miss you that's all…~"

I sighed. "Its only been an hour since the argument so why does it feel like I haven't seen you in months? I guess I already know the answer to that, it's because I miss you already I care for you that much." Fresh tears poured down my face and the sky opened up once again with rain. And the song continued.

"Because you never were

And you never will

Be mine.

No you never were and

You never will

Be mine.

Oh, there's a moment to seize

every time that we meet

But you always keep

Passing me by

As the song repeated the chorus again I once again couldn't stop thinking about the argument that _I _caused and I couldn't get you off my mind.

No you never where

And you never will

Be mine

Because you never where and

You never will

Be mine

You never where and

You never will

be mine

Because you never where

And you never will

Be mine.

There's a moment to seize every

Time that we meet

But you always keep passing

Me by."

The song began to draw to an end as one last wave of tears and sobs wracked my body.

"No you never where and

You never will

Be mine."

The song finally came to a close and I got up off of the window-sill, not being able to take anymore, and unplugged my stereo. I threw myself down on top of my bed and closed my eyes.

As I did so I couldn't help but notice the strange sensation of being watched. I opened up my eyes and looked around my vast room. Nothing.

That can only mean one thing I thought to myself. I found my voice and spoke out.

"Danny, I know you're there. And I know that you heard _everything_ that I said."

And with that the strange sensation disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks to all of you great people out there who have read and reviewed this story so much. Without you guys this wouldn't be anywhere near as successful as it is now. So for that guys, I give you a big thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**I wasn't actually planning on adding another chapter to this, but because of its popularity and because I have been requested to I am adding another chapter. Hey why not right? It'll be fun I have some good ideas for this.**

**Like the previous chapters this will involve a song. Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (well duh! Surely if I did own it, it would still be alive today). Nor am I claiming to own any songs used.**

Hmm… What am I going to do? I asked myself as I paced up and down my room. This is the fifth time I've called Danny within the past two hours. Why won't he pick it up? I have been trying to get hold of him all weekend. It's Monday tomorrow.

I sigh and finally decide to give. I throw myself down on top of my bed and try to get to sleep. Knowing that I would need it to face school tomorrow. I finally managed to force my restless mind into sleep some time after 1:30am.

I wake up in the morning feeling very groggy and tired. I get dressed and ready for school. My outfit consists of what it always consists of: my black combat boots, my purple socks, coupled with my favourite skirt and top.

I am now fully ready for school, but I am also running extremely late. Usually this wouldn't be a problem as Danny would drop me off, but after what happened on Friday I don't think that that's going to happen anytime soon.

I arrive at school late, but I don't care. I walk in to find Tucker in his normal seat, but Danny is nowhere to be seen. The rest of the day passes with still no sign of Danny. I question Tucker on the matter but he has no idea either.

I arrive at school on Tuesday morning to find Danny there. But there is one small problem; he is completely refusing to talk to me. Is it because of what happened on Friday? How am I supposed to apologise, because believe me I want to, if he won't even talk to me?

Things continue like this for most of the week without him talking to me. Finally on Thursday he opens up a bit and talks to me. "Be at the talent show on Friday." That is all that he says. I try to question him on it further, but I'm now back to square one. He won't talk to me again.

I arrive at the talent show on Friday early. I wasn't planning on turning up, but Danny did ask me to and really I guess that's the least I can do right now. I sit down near Tucker and save a space between us for Danny as we always do.

Only the problem is… Danny doesn't show up. I give Tucker a questioning look and he shrugs his shoulders in reply.

An hour or so later and the talent show is drawing to an end still with no sign whatsoever of Danny. Mr. Lancer takes centre stage microphone in hand, ready to announce the next act. What's it going to be this time? I ask myself. More beat boxing?

"Our next act is really something very surprising I truly did not expect this, but please put your hands together for Danny Fenton!" The crowd jeers and my mouth falls and hits the floor silently.

Danny walks up and takes Mr. Lancer's place at centre stage. He is meeting everyone's eyes. Everyone except for me. Finally just as he is about to speak his beautiful sapphire eyes come to rest on my face. I am truly shocked by his next words.

"I know that some of you guys are probably wondering why I'm up here, but all will be clear soon enough. I would like to dedicate this song to one of my best mates and also to the true love of my life, Samantha Manson." He makes a signal to the air and the music starts. My jaw still didn't recover from last time and I am to shocked to pull it back up again.

The music starts and a familiar tune begins to play. Danny holds the microphone up and sings the lyrics perfectly. His voice is purely perfect as it floats over the crowds of school students towards me.

_Can you feel my x-Ray_

_As I scan you down_

_Can you feel the tremble _

_As I shake the ground_

_Gonna make the whole world_

_Revolve around you now_

_Feel the power run through me_

_That's what you do to me_

_If you wanna fly_

_Put your drink down hold me tight_

_I'll take you round the world tonight_

_One second and we touch the sky_

_I'll take you out the atmosphere back to the club_

_Before the sun comes up_

_I, I can set this floor on fire_

_I can take you so much higher _

_Than you've ever been before_

_I can be your superhero _

_Movin' at the speed of light _

_I can stop the time _

_You just gotta let me know_

_I can be your superhero_

_I can move mountains _

_If that's what it takes _

_Go supersonic_

_You'll never have to wait_

_My pulse is racing like crazy_

_Whenever you're around_

_Somebody cool me off_

_Before I shut this whole block down_

_If you wanna fly_

_Put your drink down hold me tight_

_I'll take you round the world tonight_

_One second and we touch the sky_

_I'll take you out the atmosphere back to the club_

_Before the sun comes up_

_I, I can set this floor on fire _

_I can take you so much higher_

_Than you've ever been before_

_I can be your superhero_

_Movin' at the speed of light _

_I can stop the time_

_You just gotta let me know_

_I can be your superhero_

_All you single ladies put your hands up high_

_All you single fellas get your game up it's your time_

_All you single ladies put your hands up high_

_All you single fellas get you game up it's your time_

_Movin' at the speed of light I can stop the time,_

_Stop the time, stop the time_

_I, I can set this floor on fire _

_I can take you so much higher_

_Than you've ever been before_

_I can be your superhero_

_Movin' at the speed of light _

_I can stop the time_

_You just gotta let me know_

_I can be your superhero_

The song unfortunately draws to its end and the light go off. Everyone jumps up from their seats and begins to clap furiously. I join in with the clapping and tears of joy are flowing freely down my cheeks. That song was so perfect in every way possible it fitted him in a way others have no idea of what so ever. He is a hybrid, he is my Superhero and he is perfect.

Mr. Lancer takes over centre stage again and only just manages to calm down the raging crowd of school kids. "I think I can safely say that we all know fully well who is the winner this year. Please put your hands together for Danny Fenton!"

The crowd cheers again and Mr. Lancer is knocked over by the cascade of school students rushing up to Danny. I drift slowly backwards out of the crowd feeling more than a little claustrophobic in the small tight space.

I walk out into the empty school corridor and head towards my locker, knowing full well that if Danny wanted to he could easily slip out and come find me.

I am just about to open up my locker when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I spin round and come face to with Jazmin, Danny's older sister. She waves shyly at me a polite smile across her face.

"Who knew Danny could sing huh?" I say to her truly surprised by his enormous talent.

Jazmin takes my question seriously. "Actually I've known about this for a long time. It's one of his many secret talents. No one else knows about it, not even mum and dad."

"Then how come you knew about it then if it's such a closely guarded secret?" I ask the red haired older teen, truly curious now.

"Well, a few years ago back when I was around thirteen I suffered from terrible nightmares and Danny used to sing me to sleep. It was the only thing that kept the nightmares away. He came into my room every night for two weeks straight, just to sing to me."

"Really? He really did that for you?" I question again to make sure that I heard right.

Jazmin nodded. "Yeah he really did. He's never sang before in public so I guess you it must mean that you're really important to him." She smiled; it was wide and one hundred percent authentic.

At that specific point in time that said person decided to materialize right next to me, causing both of us to jump out of our skins. Jazmin recovered first and ran off down the corridor obviously feeling the need to give us some privacy.

"Hey Sam." He said shyly. "I'm sorry about everything, truly I am. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you much but I really didn't want to spoil the surprise. You finally know how I feel, every word of that song was genuine for me Sam. And I guess because of what happened I also know how you truly feel as well. Finally, the truth is revealed."

I couldn't find any words at that point his speech had left me speechless. So I showed my feelings through the only way currently available. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and I could see the familiar flash of light around his waist as we flew up through the ceiling together.

_I can take you so much higher_

_Than you've ever been before_

_I can be your superhero_

**A/N well there you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes, the song was Superhero by JLS. I know that there are a lot of people out there who don't like JLS but this was inspired by the lyrics, not by the band. So please, don't hate this JUST because you don't like JLS.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again to my reviewers for inspiring me to write this chapter you guys rule. ^^**

**-JazzieLouise.**


End file.
